


Intimacy

by osirismind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: Nolan and Brett have mated. Brett takes care of Nolan. That’s the whole plot.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> This was supposed to be finished way sooner tbh. Well, sometimes that’s how it is with writing, right?
> 
> Anyway, happy very belated birthday, Mercy. Love you lots!!
> 
> On a completely different note, I don’t know if mating between a werewolf and a human is a thing but it is now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A shiver runs down Nolan’s spine when Brett’s lips ghost over his exposed skin. Brett’s hot breath causing him to shudder. And when his lips finally make contact with his left shoulder plate- the place on his body that will soon show who he belongs to-, he thinks that he has never felt as alive in his life before as he feels in that particular moment. Yet, he could also have died and be in heaven now. He wouldn’t be surprised. Not even a little. 

Not when the boy he loves is holding him, not when his hands are roaming over his body and soft kisses are being left behind on his skin.

Suddenly, the other one slowly turns him around, so that they’re eventually facing each other.

Nolan’s eyes are being met with a blue sea of emotions and when he sees something gleaming in said eyes, he can’t help but fall into the water. So, he leans forward and presses their lips together. His skin is prickling under Brett’s touch and even more energy seems to be surrounding them. As if they were in their own electric bubble. Filled by a mix of sexual tension and arousal.

Though, it is not only about the intimacy they’re sharing, neither only about being in this present moment together; there is more to it, more than he could have ever imagined to feel in his life.  _ It’s pure love _ , he realizes. A smile tugs on the corners of his lips as he keeps kissing the boy who turned his whole world upside down.

And when Brett finally bites him, he knows it once again,  _ Brett is his home. His person. His love. _

 

Brett is absentmindedly running his hand through Nolan’s hair while the other boy is resting his head on his chest. Their breathing has become steady again which indicates that it’s been a while since both of them came but neither Nolan nor him has made an attempt at getting up to clean themselves up, yet. They’re still enjoying the comfort of their little bubble. Dopey grins plastered on their faces. Minds clouded with the high of their climaxes. And their shared body heat making everything even more enjoyable. 

While Brett's mind travels back to what he has just experienced, his eyes are resting on Nolan. Watching the boy lying so peacefully in his arms causes something to bloom in his chest that then settles in his heart and leads him to look at the fresh bite mark on Nolan’s back. Showing him that he really is his. Reminding him of the promise they made to each other.  _ Always and forever. _

And he realizes that he will never hold someone else in his arms ever again. Well, at least not in that way. Not intimately. He wouldn’t want anyone else by his side but this freckled dork who he loves so dearly. The realization makes his grin widen even more and now he feels like  _ he _ is the dork of the both of them. Avery love drunken one.

He leans down to peck Nolan on the forehead while his hand wanders to his cheek and cups it. With his thumb he strokes over the freckles he loves so much.

“Come, we have to get cleaned up,” he says eventually, fondly.

Nolan nods slightly in agreement and makes an attempt at struggling out of Brett’s grip but the older boy just presses him firmer against his body, trapping him there. Nolan chuckles, “when I remember correctly, you were the one who suggested to get up, right? I don’t see how I should be able to get up like this.”

“I decided against it. We should just stay in bed forever and be dirty.”

“You know how much I like being dirty with you,” Nolan winks, causing Brett to chuckle and shake his head, “but taking a bath with you is almost just as good. Since you won’t let me go though, I think that you have to carry me to the bathroom.” A mischievous smile forms on his lips that he immediately tries to cover up with a sheepish expression.

Brett knows this game so well and it should be boring by now, yet he plays along, enjoys it still. “And that has nothing to do with you loving it when I carry you around?” He even raises an eyebrow, playfully.

The brown haired boy exaggeratingly pretends to be shocked, his mouth agape. “How dare you accuse me of such thing?”, he jokes, “I would never abuse your strength for my purposes.”

“Of course not,” Brett agrees and smirks. He leans down to peck his mate on the lips and when they part again, he says, “I love you.”

Nolan has heard those three words so often already but this time it is different, there is a new bond between them. Brett has claimed him  _ his  _ and Nolan knows Brett is his, too, even without a biting mark on his body. It is almost like being married. A promise that cannot be broken.  _ Till death do us apart,  _ Nolan thinks.

 

  


 

Brett carefully places Nolan in the bathtub that is filled with water and when the boy is eventually settled he smiles up at him with a dopey grin, his hand reaching for Brett’s, their fingers interlocking. “Thank you,” Nolan says, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

The older boy beams down at him before he steps in the bathtub himself.

They sit there for a while, their legs touching, hands still entangled, eyes closed. Neither of them says a word; they just enjoy the warm, calming water and the love that seems to be surrounding them. A new bubble seems to be forming around them, just as comfortable as the other one, though.

_ It is peaceful,  _ Brett thinks, and he couldn’t be happier.

Eventually, Nolan tugs on his hand, causing him to open his eyes and look his way. Blue eyes finding his and he immediately feels a smile creeping on his lips.

“You wanna help cleaning me up?”, Nolan asks softly, almost like he needed Brett to take care of him now. And Brett understands it, knows the feeling very well himself. So, he nods and takes a sponge from the edge of the bathtub.

His left hand is still entangled with Nolan's when he shuffles closer. Once they are sitting right in front of each other, the human boy pecks Brett on the lips, causing Brett to smirk.

The wolf soaks the sponge in the water before he slowly rubs it over Nolan's torso in little circles. His hand travels further down to his stomach and then up again. From one shoulder to the other. All in a slow pace. As if they had all the time in the world.

"Turn around, please," Brett demands gently.

When Nolan is settled again, presenting his back to him, Brett studies the wound on it. It is not deep, neither does it bleed anymore. He knows it will heal eventually but it will leave scars. And those will be a symbol for their bond.

He feels his wolf silently growling at that. Feels the connection between him and his mate blooming in his chest. And he has to grin at that.

_ He and his mate _ , he thinks. He still finds it unfamiliar. Yet, he has known it for a long time already. Has seen the signs in the way his wolf had acted around Nolan.

Brett pulls himself back to reality and continues washing the younger boy’s back. When he reaches the wound, he is careful not to hurt the other. Though, he tries to clean it, so that it won't get infected.

Eventually, he uses the sponge to clean himself up as well. Then, he puts it back on the edge of the bathtub, asks Nolan to turn back around and takes the shampoo to wash his and the other boy's hair. He realizes that he is way more careful when he washes Nolan’s. As if he was precious and Brett knows that he is exactly that to him.

When they have washed out all of the shampoo, they get out of the bathtub. To Brett's surprise, Nolan insists on toweling both of them dry but Brett enjoys the gesture, appreciates it. He knows just how much Nolan loves taking care of him.

_ Almost as much as he loves taking care of his Noley boy _ , Brett thinks and smiles.

 

“I love lying in a freshly made bed. Clean sheets smell so good and I feel like they are even more comfortable. Especially after I’ve taken such a lovely bath with you. Thanks for changing them for us,” Nolan says with a smile dancing on his lips. Then he pulls Brett down on the bed next to him, cuddles up against him and lets out a deep and happy sigh. 

“Have I ever told you, you’re like a little kitten?”, Brett asks, widely aware of the fact that he has told him about a hundred times already, even calls him- only partly teasingly, of course- kitty sometimes.

”Well, maybe one or two… hundred times,” Nolan says and laughs. “Though, I still don’t think so. I mean, aren’t wolves and cats supposed to not get along?”

Brett chuckles at that. “I know for a fact that this werewolf and this,” he puts his finger on the tip of the other’s nose, “kitty cat get along very well. Don’t you think?”

Nolan hums in agreement and buries his face in the crook of his mate’s neck and he realizes that the hickeys he claimed his neck with earlier are long gone.  _ What a shame,  _ he thinks.

Though, he doesn’t give more thought to it because the wound on his back is distracting him. He thinks back to when Brett has first told him about it and how shy he had been when he had asked him if he would consider ever getting one himself. Nolan has been hesitant at first, not because he doesn’t love Brett, but because such bond for a lifetime is something he had never thought to be something for him. He had never held much of marriage. Had never understood the concept of it. Though, now he knows that it is not only about the ceremony or when it comes to their case, the mating process, but about the meaning of it. About the commitment. He understands it now. 

“What are you thinking about?” Brett pulls him back to reality.

“Us.”

The werewolf smiles at that and the happiness that is radiating off of him is engulfing the both of them. Almost like a blanket that wraps around them to keep them warm. Only that it is their shared intimacy. The purest form of it.

They just lie in bed for a while and enjoy the comfortable silence. Eventually, exhaustion begins to cloud their minds and they decide to go to sleep.

Their limbs are entangled and their bodies pressed against each other while Nolan drifts off to sleep. Brett, though, is still awake. Absentmindedly, he is playing with the other boy’s fingers. Stroking over them with his own. Until he finally interlocks them and brings Nolan’s hand to his lips. He leaves behind whispered promises for each finger he kisses. Almost like a vow.

_ Respect. _

_ Support. _

_ Trust. _

_ Honesty. _

_ Love. _

At last, he falls asleep as well. In the arms of the boy he loves.  _ His mate. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
